


Theory of Happiness

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: The Nation powers of immortality and healing have been discovered. One by one, they are kidnapped. England figures out what's happening and gets a job from the kidnappers by hiding his identity. He soon makes his way into a position as a scientist observing, and waiting for the right moment to break the others free.





	Theory of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> What archive warning should this be? 
> 
> Anything you want to see in this?
> 
> ;) 
> 
> Cheers,  
> North

The assembled nations hadn't noticed when the first country had disappeared from the United Nations large meeting room. Then again, they had never noticed the country in question anyways so that was nothing new. Canada had already disappeared from all of their minds before he had disappeared from the meetings that the nations held once a month. He wasn't seen again. Their ghost was gone.

They may not have noticed the first disappearance but, it was kind of hard to ignore big Russia's and stern Germany's disappearance as well. They were gone, then their siblings stopped showing up and soon so too were the other nations. No one knew where they went and the world meetings were canceled, everyone left thinking that it was too unsafe to continue to gather in large groups like this. When they seemed to be in danger. Everyone left and went home, and stayed there cutting themselves off from the rest of the world trying to protect themselves however they could. No one thought to band together.

England had unfortunately been sick for the first two meetings that year when this problem had started and had stayed at home for the others so that they wouldn't get sick as well. Besides, he knew that nothing was going to be accomplished anyways, missing two meetings wasn't going to hurt anyone.

It was the week before the proposed date of the meeting of the nations during the fourth month. (Arthur just hadn't felt like going to the meeting during the third month either, that time he wasn't sick though, he just tried to claim he was. Sick of all the arguing, that is, he just didn't care to mention that little bit to the human staff that was scheduling everything.) But, this month he was well enough and prepared enough to go to the World Meeting and that's when he finally received the first sign that something was terribly wrong with the world.

It was when Arthur had tried to call his boyfriend of the past year, Mathew, who was otherwise known as the representative of Canada. But, Mathew had never picked up. The phone rang six times then gave up leaving Arthur to leave a small message of "Hello? Mathew? Why haven't you been answering any of my text messages? Is there something wrong? Where are you Mathew? What is going on?"

Arthur had never gotten a reply back, to that message or to any of the texts and calls he sent to the other nations either. No one was replying, no one was there and there was no one to tell him anything. He was all alone completely left in the dark about what had happened and with no idea or even a clue on where to start looking for the other nations. He was all by himself. There was no one beside him now, it was up to Arthur to find and successfully rescue all of the other nations it seemed.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................  
It had been surprisingly easy to infiltrate the place. All he'd had to do was be careful not to let anyone find out that he was a nation too. As far as they were concerned, they had caught all of the nations. He was lucky he was so good at acting or they might have caught on that he was still out there and captured and put him into one of those glass cages as well.

He was glad now that he'd taken all those government jobs in the past and had gone back to school many times to continue his education in so many things so many times under different aliases. It had proven useful for him to be even more paranoid than the others in hiding his immortality. Those experiences, under his current alias, gave him credibility with these scientists now. 

He'd even managed to become the "scientist" monitoring Mathew Williams, Canada's, cell. His boyfriend who was still continuing to pace around the small compartment time and time again even after so many months of being trapped in there.

Having a short conversation with the nation he was "studying" would be fine, right? He could explain it away. He'd already taken care of the listening devices installed in Mathew's cell after all.

Mathew was always prone to worrying about everything. Even in the poor quality of the security feeds from Mathew's cell Arthur could tell that he was agitated with the expressions he made as he paced back and forth. Hopefully he'd be able to assuage those fears.

Mathew didn't even really know what was going on, what little he could tell him should bring Mathew an immense amount of relief. He couldn't keep worrying over how new he was to this position. He needed to take this small chance.

"Mathew," Arthur called as he stepped through the stainless metal door that slid shut immediately behind him. Good thing he'd brought his security card with him.

Mathew whipped around, his honey blond curls bouncing across his face as he glared at the intruder to his new cage...until he recognized who'd come in. He'd still been pacing when Arthur walked in, and moved to hug Arthur before he remembered where they were and what had happened lately. Those people here might have sent Arthur in here so that they would both lower their guards and they could do...something to them.

"Relax, Mathew. It's just me, and don't worry, I turned off the feed sending everything we say to the control panel. We can talk easy here, for now at least."

Mathew nodded then started firing off questions. "Arthur, what's happening? Something happened at the conference room, I'd gotten there early one day, and I think I was hit with a tranquillizer or something and now I've been here for who knows how long. I can't keep track of the days besides with how many meals I get and this is just...Arthur, you're the first person I've seen since I was brought here and...I'm scared, Arthur. What is happening?"

Mathew's forehead was creased with worry and he looked like he was ready to cry.

Arthur admired that he hadn't yet cried, not in all the days that he'd been watching the Canadian nor in all of the feeds from his cell before he had gained the scientists trust enough to let him watch Mathew on his own.

"They're conducting a study," Arthur answered Mathew.

That changed Mathew's look to one of confusion. "A study?" He asked. "On what?"

"They're seeing how nations work. The tests they'll be doing are set to start in a few days now that they are sure your bodies have adapted to the meals they are feeding you and everything to keep everyone calm. The other reason they are starting now and not before is that they believe that they've captured all of the nations. I managed to hide and later integrate myself into the organization. I'm going to try to get us out of this, but I couldn't just sit there and wait for you to have a panic attack or something. I had to explain things to you, and just talk to you at least once. I don't know if I'll be able to come in here and talk to you again though after I leave."

Mathew nodded.

"I-I see. What tests will they be doing?"

"Mostly fitness ones, with some painful ones mixed in, they want to see what effect your emotions will have on your country. I think they plan to get you high at one point too."  
"They could have just asked if they want that knowledge. I get high all the time. And that other stuff...Hell, my government, heck, all of our governments know about us at the highest level. This is ridiculous."

"You know that's not the way humans work, Mathew. Anyways...I must be going. I don't know how long it will take for them to notice me missing, and I'd rather not find out."

Mathew nodded sadly. "Alright, bye Arthur. Thank you for talking to me. It was nice to see you."

"I love you, Mathew. Be strong."

Mathew nodded again and Arthur turned to walk out the door when Mathew spoke again.

"Please, would you tell my brother I'm alright?"

Arthur paused. "I'll try. I don't know if it will work though as I'm the one assigned to your case and it would look weird for me to visit him seeing as each nation has their own person assigned to their case."

"Please try as best you can. And...see if you can find anything on my bear too, if you can."

"I will, Mathew. Goodbye."

"See you soon."

"Of course."


End file.
